terrenefandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Circa 730 T.E. Culture Elven culture used to be the grandest of any Terrene had been graced with. In the First Era they were practically thought of as demi-gods due to their amazingly advanced civilization. The Elvish lands of Lunas were known far and wide as a place of vast intelligence and powerful magic. Every other race paled in comparison to their genius and culture. However, their civilization became so advanced that at one point it was possible for every Elvish man, woman, and child to become incredibly well educated at no cost. It was not long after this that every single citizen of every community in Lunas down to what would be considered Hamlets to them had formed their own distinct political opinions. It became completely impossible to elect singular leaders with such fracturing of the land. And yet, politicians were relentless in suggesting they keep leadership refusing to give into the anarchy that was so demanded by the people. And so the land was torn asunder with war, due to the aforementioned as well as other factors. Magic that has not been seen since ravaged Lunas. From this catastrophe the spirits were supposedly born, along with the Demon Lord, Vulcan and his ilk. Magical creatures began to roam the land, not that such things were unheard of before the catastrophe (i.e. Kyukon). The other races then fell upon the crippled husk that was the Elvish people. They became slaves to the less intelligent races. Other groups fled underground to live among their cousins, the Drow. Ultimately, there is no Elvish culture anymore, only artifacts left in the wake of the destruction of the now dead continent. Physical Description Elves are of medium height, standing anywhere from 4 ½ to 5 ½ feet tall. They are always of a slim and slender nature, typically weighing between 84 to 135 pounds. Elven men and women will usually have a negligible difference in height and weight between them, never noticeable to anyone aside from a fellow Elf. Elves have eye colors that typically take after a certain type of gem be it opal, onyx, ruby, emerald, etc. And they often characterize each into groups by this mark. Oddly enough eye color does not appear to be determined by genetics, as far as modern Elven breeders can tell. It appears to be directly correlated to the phase the moons are in. When an Elf is born under a moon which is shifting phase, they tend to be born with heterochromidia iridium. In this case, the left eye will represent the moon phase that was, and the right the moon phase that is to come. Their bodies are typically graceful but frail, leaving the males nearly useless for anything but breeding more slaves in today’s society. The females, however, are typically used as sexual slaves for the non-human and non-orcish races. Others who realize the potential of Elves will use them as teachers or advisors in their court. Elves will typically outlive their masters and be passed to their children, as they live for upwards of 700 years. Elves are considered adults at the age of 100 but any Elf is trusted to choose when they are ready for that responsibility. Relations Elves are typically loathsome of their masters. As they are such intelligent creatures they don’t take well to having their lives restricted in such manners as they are today. However, this is how all Elves who now roam the world have grown up for, of course, the clever [[Wizards|illusionists] and rogues that have made their way through normal society masquerading as one of the other races (typically human)]. As such, the Elves tend to have a deep hatred for the races of Gnomes and Dwarves that commonly use them. The Elves are typically neutral towards Humans and Orcs, which both find the Elves too ugly to use as sexual slaves (usually). Orcs typically have nothing to do with Elven slaves, whereas if a Human has an Elven ‘slave’ they are typically used as a teacher or advisor although even this practice is rare. And when they are enslaved by Humans they typically give the Elf many freedoms regarding them more as a compatriot than a slave. Halflings are usually quite well-liked among the Elves, for they are a race that has completely outlawed slavery in the few lands over which they have reign. (Outlawed in a sense, anyway, Halflings have no central leadership but the race as a whole is loathsome of the idea of slavery, and anyone in their lands found to be holding slaves will typically be punished by the masses, not a centralized form of government.) Halflings are creatures that love freedom, and have a tendency to be sympathetic towards the Elves. Sometimes Dwarves and Gnomes will develop these same feelings towards Elves and Slavery when raised in mixed cultural environments, but they will still have much difficulty getting Elves to trust them. Alignment Elves have a hearty disrespect for authority, and with good reason. They tend to stray away from lawful natures, yearning for freedom. Congregations of Elves that go unwatched can be seen staring out the windows of their master’s castles, yearning to see the world. Elves are a people that love freedom as much, or more, than even the Halflings. They tend to lean towards neutrality, though sometimes Elves grow up with a sense of Justice for their people, and for all slaves anywhere of any race taking up a code and oath to do good. Others, by the same token, can find themselves clenching a dagger with a sense of unquenchable vengeance, seeing evil as a means to end their oppression. Typical Member of the Six The Elves are typically forced into worshipping whichever member of the six their master does. However, Elves don’t naturally bear loyalty to any of the six, as they see themselves abandoned by the heavens. It is speculated by some scholars, evidenced by old tomes and such from Lunas, that the Elves once were quite partial to worshipping the Wanderer. Notable Regions of Dominance Elves once roamed Lunas, but no longer. Their cousins, the Drow, do still dominate the Underdark though. Language Elves will typically speak Common, as well as whatever language their master speaks if they have one. Elves also try to pass down the Elven language from one generation to the next. It is rare for Elvish slaves to know their old tongues, but Elves that roam the cities in disguise, whom were usually born to hidden Elven communities, have a tendency to pass down Elvish from one generation to the next. Elves that are raised in Drow communities typically know Undercommon, and sometimes their own old tongue. When Elves set out to learn a language it is typically Draconic, Gnomish, Dwarvish, Gnoll, or Goblin. Elves tend to learn the languages of their enemies before they learn the languages of their friends. Elves also have a sort of hunger for ancient knowledge, which is why they learn Draconic. Names Elves in captivity are usually given a slave name by their masters matching their master’s culture. Particularly cruel masters will name their slaves insults or just give them a number. Other masters will give a proper name. Elves in slavery typically still give their kin an Elvish name. Elves raised among the Drow, likewise will usually take a Drow name out of respect, however they will not (in most cases) supplement it with an Elvish name. Elves raised free among the hidden Elven civilizations under the noses of society will typically take normal Elvish names. Male names: Aramil, Aust, Eviari, Himo, Lucian, Quell, Zess Female names: Anastrianna, Aula, Evellia, Fecilli, Felosial, Lia, Lucia, Xalia, Xeil, Zeriana Livelihoods Elves in slavery are either used as sexual slaves or teachers/advisors. In Drow communities Elves usually take up livelihoods such as librarians and scholars, using their intelligence to further the Drow communities. This has led to an increase in interest in the arcane arts for some Drow of the Underdark. Elves will always find their natural callings to be sorcery, and wizardry, and will not lose experience when dual-classing with them. Elves that hide amongst the cities in disguise are likely to find themselves living life as a rogue. Still there are Elvish Druids, Barbarians, and Rangers that wander the wilderness alone.